


The Drumbeats of Our Hearts

by thatonedudewiththename



Series: Jack's a Little Different [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack didn't know who the band was or what genre of music they were playing, but he did know one thing: the drummer was cute as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've FINALLY decided to post this here instead of leaving it to rot on tumblr. who knows I might even finish it.

The place that Jack and his band were playing their gig at was pretty packed— he hadn’t expected there to be so many people here. Not that it bothered him much, he didn't exactly have stage fright, but it did give him butterflies to know that so many people were here to hear him and his friends play. Most of the people were clearly metalheads; spikes, mohawks, funky hair, and piercings were rampant in the crowd. It was nice.  

The lights dimmed so he and the other band members could go onstage. Sean quickly found his way to his drum set and sat down, not bothering with his earplugs even though he would probably lose his hearing if he kept not wearing them. He liked to hear the crowd cheer anyway. 

They played a few songs off their newest album and threw a few band tees into the crowd before it was time for the next performers to come up. Padraig, Conan, Eanna, and their manager Lewis headed backstage to get their check, but Jack didn’t feel like going, so he told them he was going to get something to eat from the bar and left for one of the tables in the congregation of people still in front of the stage.  He got a bottle of water and a bowl of beer nuts from the bartender and sat down on the table like he saw other people doing and watched the next band get ready to perform. There were only two people from what he could see; one had the mic and was standing behind a keyboard, the other on drums. 

When he saw the drummer, his hand froze halfway between lifting his water bottle to his lips.  Blue eyes wide, he slowly leaned forward, setting his drink down beside himself.   
The two men began to perform, some kind of strange yet charming mixture of a bunch of different genres, but then not anything like them. And the drummer… Jack was transfixed by him, how he seemed to switch from calmly tapping his drums to beating them wildly, clearly either in tune with the music or just nervous. Regardless, the Irishman couldn’t stop staring at him. He was… cute, and then not. Like, an odd combination of a kitten and a male model. Either way, Jack liked him. 

Someone tapped on his shoulder, jerking him out of his trance— it was Conan, the lead singer of his band. “We’re heading back to the motel. You comin’?” He shouted over the music. 

“Later,” Jack answered. “I’m goin’ ta stick around here a while.” 

Conan nodded and then left. Jack quickly returned his attention to the drummer onstage, who was now doing flips off an elevated part of the stage. The crowd seemed to really like them, and, if Jack was being honest with himself, he enjoyed the music and the energy. It wasn’t anything like the type of stuff he usually listened to, but he could dig it.   
A few songs later, the band took their leave after the lead singer said he and Josh— the drummer— would be talking to people who waited for them at the entrance to the backstage. Jack jumped up and raced back there; since he was a performer, he didn’t have to wait. A minute afterwards, Josh and the other guy (Tyler, presumably, Jack had heard the name being chanted from the crowd) came backstage to cool down, laughing and giving each other high fives. Jack could hear them talking. “You were rockin’ it up there, Tyler!” Josh said, his smile dazzling. 

“That’s because you were, too.” Tyler replied, clasping Josh’s hand.  A heavy feeling weighed in Jack’s gut— were these two together? 

“I’m gonna text Jenna really quick. Get me a Red Bull.” Tyler said. 

“Yeah! Tell her I said hi.”   
Josh made his way over to where Jack was resting against the table and mini fridge, making the Irishman’s breath catch in his throat. The shorter man opened the mini fridge and got out two cans of Red Bull, opening both of them.  
Jack eyed him with red cheeks; he had pink hair that was sticking out from under his hat, stubble, and earrings, and he was wearing a grey undershirt. To Jack, he was the most attractive human being on the planet. “Hi.” He blurted out, surprised at his own voice. 

Josh lowered his drink and turned to Jack, smiling almost shyly. “Hello.” He had a pretty voice. 

Jack scratched the back of his neck. “You’re a performer here, right?” 

“Yeah, me and Tyler over there,” Josh motioned with his drink over to Tyler by the entrance. 

“What do you guys play?” Jack asked. 

“Music.” Josh answered. 

Jack laughed and so did Josh. “Well, duh.”  

“I saw you up on stage earlier,” Josh took a swig of his energy drink. “You’re really good on the drums. Speed is pretty key for metal.” 

Jack felt giddy; Josh liked his drumming! He smiled stupidly wide at the compliment. “Thank you! Are you a drummer?” 

Josh nodded and made an agreeing noise, as he was taking a drink. When he was done, he voiced his thoughts. “I’m good, I guess. At least, that’s what people tell me.” 

Without thinking, Jack blurted, “I think you’re great!” 

Josh chuckled and scratched at his facial hair; either it was lighting, or he was blushing. “Uhm, thank you, uhh…” 

“Jack,” Jack told him, “Or Sean. Either one. And you’re welcome.” 

Josh smiled wider. Jack wanted to kiss him. “Well, Jack, I’d like, shake your hand or something, but I don't have any available.” He said. 

“It’s alright! I’ll take the ‘or somet'in'."

Josh cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brows quizzically. Before Jack could elaborate, Tyler came over. “Hey! Josh, it’s time to meet people.” He said, bouncing up and down and taking his can of Red Bull from his friend. Upon seeing Jack, he asked, “Hi! Who’re you?” 

“Oh! Uh, Tyler, this is Sean, or Jack. He’s the drummer I told you about.” Josh introduced. 

“Hello.” Jack waved. 

“So you’re the guy Josh was gushing over!” Tyler joked. Josh shoved him by the shoulder, making Tyler laugh. Jack felt his face heat up.   
Tyler smiled. “Well, we’d love to talk more, but we have people waiting on us.” He slung an arm around Josh’s shoulders and lead him away. Josh looked back at Jack as he went, waving his can of Red Bull at him. 

“It was nice to meet you!” He called. 

“Yeah, you too!” 

Jack watched them go, kind of disappointed. He’d wanted to talk with Josh longer, but that probably wasn’t going to happen, so, with a sigh, he left out the back of the building, resting against the cold brick to get some fresh air.

He must’ve zoned out, because when he opened his eyes, someone was standing in front of him, poking his chest. “Hey,” They said, poking him again. “Were you sleeping?” 

Jack stood up straight, furrowing his brows. “No.” 

“Oh, that’s too bad, I would’ve invited you to sleep in my tour van.” 

At this point, Jack had recognized the voice. “Josh?” 

“How’s it going, Jack?” 

Jack took out his phone and turned on the flashlight, illuminating the dark night and Josh’s pretty face. “How long was I out?” Jack asked. 

“I’ve only been here a few minutes.” 

“… You were watchin’ me fer a few minutes?” 

Josh scratched the back of his neck. “I never said that.” 

Jack blushed. “I never got to ask ya fer t'at ‘or somethin', by t'e way." 

“Oh yeah?” 

"I was gonna ask ya for your number.” 

The slightly shorter man stuffed his hands in his pockets with a shy grin, looking up at Jack and laughing airily. “My number, huh?” 

“If that’s alright wit’ you, anyway.” Jack went on, holding his left arm. 

“I guess so.” Josh took a Sharpie out of the pocket of his pants and grabbed Jack’s right hand, turning it palm-up. There, he wrote his digits. “I’m up most hours of the night.” 

Jack didn’t want him to let go of his hand, and, surprisingly, he didn’t. He didn’t know what to say to him, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. “You’re really cute.” 

Josh laughed. “Are you always this straightforward?” 

Jack did a half-shrug. “Pretty much.” 

“That’s good,” Josh finally let go of Jack’s hand. “I like that.” 

They stared at each other for what felt like years, brown eyes in blue, until Josh’s phone went off. He checked it. “I gotta bounce, Jack.” He announced. 

“Will I ever see ya again?” Jack questioned. 

“You’ll have to call me and find out.”  
Josh turned as if to go, but then he spun back around and placed a quick kiss on half of Jack’s lips and his cheek. By the time Jack had recovered, he was gone. He lightly touched the spot where Josh’s lips had been and smiled like an idiot. “Yes!” He shouted, fist pumping and jumping into the air. Feeling lighter than a cloud, he ran around to the front of the building and took off for the motel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late-night texting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly? how cute

It was around one AM when Jack made it all comfy in his bed at the motel he and his band were staying at; curled up in bed in only his boxers with his phone close to his face. He entered Josh’s number into his contacts and then sent him a text message. ‘Hey! It’s Jack, the drummer guy’ 

A second later, he received a reply. ‘hi :P’

Jack’s stomach fluttered. ‘How are ya?’ 

‘p chill’ A pause. 'how about u’ 

'Im good. All comfy in bed :p’ 

'same’ Another text. 'what r u wearing’ 

Jack frowned, feeling his cheeks heat up a little a twist in his gut. 'Um, just my undies’ 

'me 2 lol’ Josh then sent a cat emoji. 

Jack laughed quietly. He was about to send an emoji in return, but then Josh sent him a picture. He downloaded and opened it and… Smiled. It was of Josh, obviously, grinning slyly and squinting at the brightness of the flash he’d used to take the picture. He was laying in bed; Jack could see that he was indeed shirtless. 'heres a pic for my contact icon :3c’ 

'Its cute heh’ 

’-3- send me one now’ 

'Ok’   
Getting into a good position- ruffling his hair, chest exposed, smiling and squinting at the flash. He sent it to Josh. 'My hair is getting too long lol’ 

'i think its nice like it is’ A pause. 'u have chest hair :0’ 

'Yeah, Im a real Irishman. Super hairy :P’ 

';3 nice’ 

Jack blushed. 'Haha’ 

'sorry did i come off too strong’ 

'No no its just that ppl usually dont like my hairyness’ 

'o’ Another text. 'screw the haters’ 

Jack laughed aloud, earning him a chorus of “Shh!”’s from his band mates. “Sorry.” He whispered. To Josh, he texted, 'I laughed so loud my friends told me to shut up lmao’ 

'tyler is asking me whats so funny’ 

'What’d u say?’ 

“deez nuts” 

Jack covered his mouth to muffle his snickering. 'Omfg!!’ 

'B)’

 

Hours passed of them texting back and forth, until the first beams of sunlight filtered in through the closed blinds of Jack’s motel room. A text came into everyone’s phones from their manager, Lewis, telling them it was time to get up so they could hit the road. 'Oh.’ Jack texted to Josh. 'Its time for me to head back out on the road.’ 

'where u guys going’ 

'Indianapolis’ 

'us too!!!’ 

'Really? Then I might see you there!’ 

'i hope so ;3c’ 

’:D’ 

“Jack! Get t'e fock up!” Padraig kicked Jack’s bed. 

“Yea yea! I’m movin’!” Jack grumbled. 'Gotta go’ 

'alright ttyl’ 

'Ttyl’ 

With a sigh, Jack locked his phone and got out of bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indianapolis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like dis if u crey evrytiem

The venue that Sean’s band, Raised to the Ground, was playing at in Indianapolis wasn’t exactly metal-friendly, but they got a pretty good cheer from the crowd anyway. Sean was only a little tired after having not slept; when you’re a musician on the road, you get used to functioning on little sleep. After the show, he went backstage with a thermos full of coffee and waited, hoping that Josh would be there, taking out his phone and sending him a text. ‘Just finished my show!’

A ringtone went off nearby, causing him to look up and see Tyler and Josh entering the backstage area, Josh looking at his cell with a smile. Sean did a tiny, excited hop at the sight of him and raced over. “Hey!!” He greeted. 

Josh’s head whipped up, and, at the sight of Sean, he smiled even brighter. “Jack! You’re here!” He cried. 

“Would ya believe our luck?” Sean said cheerily. He went in for a bro hug, but Josh made the move for an intimate one, their attempt at affection colliding in an awkward one-armed embrace that had both of them with red cheeks. “Sorry, I just-” Sean tried to apologize. 

“No, I should’ve-” Josh interrupted. 

Eventually, they just laughed it off with each other. Sean noticed the makeup around Josh’s eyes and the nose piercing he had and reeled back a little. “You look-” He tried to say. “Really…” 

Josh’s expression was expectant. “Really wh-what?” 

“Good. Like, damn dude.” 

Chuckling, rubbing the back of his neck and shifting his weight, Josh said, “Thanks. I like your eyeliner and stuff.” 

“T'ankya!” 

Tyler placed his hand under his chin and made an adoring expression. “Aww, look at you two!” 

Josh poked Tyler on the arm. “Go away, Tyler, or I’m kicking you out of the band.” 

“I’m already out.” 

“Then I’ll hire you just to fire you.” 

Tyler waved a hand as he headed for the bathroom, Josh giggling as he watched him go. 

Sean was smiling even though he didn’t quite understand what had just happened. Once Tyler was relatively out of earshot, Josh turned to Sean with a wide grin on his face and asked, “So, how was your concert?” 

Sean shrugged a little. “It wasn’t really our crowd out there, but they liked us.” He answered. 

“How could they not like you?” Josh almost mumbled, staring down at his feet. 

Although his hearing was still borked from the show, Sean heard what Josh said and giggled a bit. “You’re sweet.” 

Josh bounced a small bit on his toes with his hands stuffed in his pockets. “Y-you heard me, huh?” 

“It’s alright, dude, ya don’t gotta be embarrassed aboot it.” 

"I’m embarrassed all the time.” 

Sean, without thinking on it much, reached out and touched Josh’s left arm, stroking over it lightly. “Don’t worry too much on makin’ a fool'a yourself around me; I’m a fockin’ idiot all the time anyway.” 

Josh nearly visibly melted into the touch after initially tensing up; he leaned into Sean’s hand with his face red and eyelids fluttering. He looked up the inch or so difference to Sean and smiled shyly. “Thanks, Jack.” He said. 

Sean wanted so badly to kiss him. “You’re welcome, love.” They could’ve stared into each other’s eyes forever if Tyler hadn’t come back. “Josh, we have a concert to do, yaknow.” He told his transfixed friend. 

“O-oh, right.” Josh said. He placed his right hand over Sean’s on his upper arm and smiled. “Will you be here after the performance?” 

Sean nodded. “Imma be right in th’ crowd.” 

Josh’s expression was soft. A moment later, he slipped away to follow Tyler out onto the stage. Sean watched him go fondly before he, too, left the backstage to join the excited fans waiting to see Tyler and Josh play. 

When the concert was over, Josh found Sean waiting for him by the refreshments for the performers. “You looked great up t'ere.” Sean began, “You’re very talented!” 

“Thanks,” Josh said. With a slightly shaking hand and legs that wouldn’t stop moving, he took Sean’s hand and smiled. “We have to leave early tonight. Right after we talk with fans.” 

Sean gripped the hand in his tighter. “I understand. We can still talk later though, right?” 

“Yeah, for sure!” 

Josh turned to go, but Sean gently pulled him back, thick eyebrows dipped. “Is…” He rasped, pausing to swallow thickly. “Is it alright if I kiss you?” 

Josh took a step back and the grip he had on Sean tightened. “Uh-uhm…” 

“It’s alright if ya don’t want me ta! I-I was just-” 

“No no, I was just kinda, uh, startled, y'know?” 

Sean swallowed again. A second of hesitation, and then he leaned in, stepping forward to close the gap. Their lips collided somewhat softly and sloppily, warmth and trembling skin meshing together for who knows how long, until both Sean and Josh pulled away slowly- Josh was breathing heavier than Sean and was redder in the face. “Uhm…” He mumbled. 

“That wasn’t too horrible, was it?” Sean asked quietly. 

“Oh, no! I-I-I’m still kinda reeling from it.”  Josh laughed nervously, making Sean do so, as well. They watched each other for a short time until Josh did that bounce thing again and let go of Sean’s hand. “I have to go.” 

“Right! Right. Text you later?” 

“Absolutely!”  

And then Josh was gone, leaving Sean with his head in the clouds.


End file.
